Zaoldyeck Story
by Rei Zaoldyeck
Summary: XD lumayan, publish cerita gaje Keluarga Zaoldyeck.. maap kalo engga ada genre Romanticnya... oTL


ZAOLDYECK STORY

INGAT KONTEN INI HARUS BERADA DI ATAS 15 TAUN! XD kidding~

hm.. nyonya Kikyo.. emang mmirip robot sih,,, tapi,, mungkin pas lahirnya dia cacat mental.. ssengaja oleh buyut22222222nya saking bahagia nya si kikyo *kok bahagia sih?* dia di beliin oleh buyut22222222nya maenan tapi bisa dipake, lalu kikyo pake deh.. kikyo baru sadar,, kalo itu adalah pakaian robot, sehingga,, saking girangnya dengan pakean robot tsb,, buyut22222222nya kikyo beliin video robot,game robot, kasur robot, semua serta robot,,

5555 tahun kemudian KIKYo remaja *remajanya lama amed* saat jalan2 di kolong jembatan kikyo ketemu si SILVA yg kerjanya sebagai pemulung SAMPAH.., disanalah KIKYO bertemu cinta sejatinya..  
akhirnya bukannya Silva yg mengucapkan cinta,.. KIKYO lah yg mengucapkan cinta,, betapa bahagianya.,, Kikyo saat cintanya ditolak ke 12102020020 miliar kalinya.. *ckckkckc kok bahagia cinta ditoolak* akhirnya kikyo pulang dengan sedih.. *kok jadi sedih* datanglah eang22222nya Kikyo dan bertanya,, say.. ada apa? Kikyo bilang cinta ane ditolak gan.. T^T betapa sedihnya diriku,, tidak ada yg mencintai ku,, menyayangiku,membunuhku,,dlll,,

eangnya berkata mungkin tis dey is not yor laki dey,,  
begitu ya,, eang,, saya baru tau,, ternyata eang22222nya itu jago fheng shue.. yg meramalkan cinta KIKYO dengan silva, ternyata,, sama sekali gak cuocoksssss, si Kikyo malah tambah kejer nangisnya gara denger itu ramalan. saking kejer nangisnya anak bayi yg nangis aja diem, MJ yg dari kubur aja IDUP lagi, gimana coba? sial bener idup tu orang.. keesokan harinya di Whale island,, *temfat dimana Ging dan Mito tinggal* datanglah si Kikyo wat minum sirop,, mito nanyain mao minum apa mbah? kikyo lgsung bilang: ANE BELOMTHUA GAN! ENTE yg UDAH TUA KALI TAMFANG DAH KERIPUT keak NENEK2 , cih *ngeludah soembarangan* mito yg denger MARAH 7 KELILING dan nonjok si Kikyo, disitu terjadilah PERANG DUNIA ke 3 yg terjadi oleh kikyo dan Mito.. mereka jenggut2an, jambak2an, lempar2an, tendang2an, tonjok2an, layaknya anak LAKI2, Ging yg dateng malah nonjok si KIKYO,, sumpah malang bener hidup kikyo kasean w liatnya,, akhirnya mereka yg babak belur dilarikan ke RSCM *rumah sakit cipta meninggal* dimana tempat suster ngepot, dokter ngepot tinggal..

disana, KIKYO harus oprasi, karna keadaan kikyo lah yg paling KRITIS KERTAS, keluarga22222nya dateng berbarengan sampe2 gak muat masuk ke pintu masuk RSCM, disitu ada satfamnya RSCM dan nanyaen,, emang ada artis saket? sampe segerombolang Uyut2 pada berdatangan,, dan nanyaen keadaan Kikyo, tiba2 ada mobil amfulance yg dateng NGIBUL2 bunyinya dateng bawa SILVA yg kena penyakit Kusta gara2 jalan2 mulung sampah deket sampah.. silva ditempati di ruangan sebelah kikyo, pas kikyo denger kalo disebelah itu silva KIKYO langsung mendadak Teriak kenceng dan yg laen pada tutup kuping, tapi,, gara2 mreka tutup kuping si kikyo jadi ga jelas ngapen lagi,saya aja gak tau apa lagi yg baca nantinya,, akhirnnya DOKTER MEMUTUSKAN keadaan kikyo yg sedang KOMA *tadi treak2 ga jelas gimana,, kok sekarang koma?* akhirnya dokter ngepot bilang kalo kikyo harus dioprasi pada semua bagian tubuh dan wajah juga yg laennya,, kecuali alat kelamin,,*kayak episode ASTROBOY THE MOVIE* wkwkkw yg laen pada pasrah,, namun dokter bilang si Kikyo dulu kedemennannya ngapain? kata keluarganya serentak MAEN ROBOT, dokter ngepot bilang, baiklah saya akan oprasi dia layaknya ROBOT WANITA yg memiliki tubuh ideal,rambut yg berkilau bagaikan emas, mata yg berkilau bagaikan berlian di pagi hari, kuku2 yg tajam layaknya devil dimalam hari,,

- kembali ke silva, Silva yg dirawat dalam 5 bulan 1 tahun akhirnya sembuh dari penyakit kusta yg diderita oleh silva, saat silva keluar dari RSCM, banyak wanita yg naksir sama dia.. akhirnya silva menjadi PB *bukan Point Blank* banyak wanita yg dia sogokin uangnya, cewek2 yg udah jadi korban pacarnya si silva, protes dan minta balikin semua uang yg udah silva ambil, tanpa berpikir panjang SILVA LANGSUNG BUNUH SEMUA CEWEK,, *OMG SADISNYA* dan darah wanita tersebut dia gunain buat mandi agar mendapat INNER BEAUTY *mirip Eizabeth Bathory* wait a minute,, *kok cowo punya inner beauty? sangat membingungkan!* setelah mandi silva makan berger biar kolestrolnya naik,, ke otot,, kita kembali ke kikyo, akhirnya kikyo yg sudah dioprasi jadi robot tercantik DISELURUH PLANET, akhirnya kikyo diijinkan pulang ke rumahnya, keluarganya bahgiaa sekali.. sampe2 semua keinginan kikyo dikabulkan,, tetapi,, ada satu yg kikyo impikan, tetapi belom terwujud,, seluruh keluarga bertanya , apa itu Kyo? kata kikyo.. itu adalah,,, adalh,,, sampe2 seluruh keluarga lari2 7 keliling , lalu,, yg diinginkan kikyo adalah,,, adalh,,, SILVA,, yg laen pada cengo denger itu,, kata salah satu eang yg udah berumur 1000000000thn bilang gini.. bbbbbuuukkkaaann,,,nnnyyyaa kkkiikkkyyoo ssuuudddaaahhh eeeennngggaaakkk pppunnyyyaaa hhhhhhhhhhaaaaattttiiii.. yang laen pada cengo lagi..kikyo bilang, gini2 saya udah jadi robot,, tetapi saya masih punya hatii yang mulia,,,, yg laen tambah cengoo.. *OMG* akhirnya diijinkanlah kikyo keluar rumah, padahal yg lain takut nanti si kikyo kenapa2 lagi..

akhirnya bertemulah kikyo dengan silva,, SILVA cengo ngeliat si KIKYO, padahal silva gak tau kalo itu kikyo yg baru, yg sudah di permak,, si kikyo bilang.. SILVA,,, silva bilang,, ? siapa kamu? kikyo baru sadar kalo si kikyo itu udah dipermak,,dan jadi baru, masih perawan, dan masih Jomblo,,, si kikyo bilang.. saya kikyo.. si silva langsung jatuh pingsan... eh salah,, yg bener jatuh CINTA pada kikyo, dan melamar kikyo,, di perayaan mereka, si kikyo ama silva nonton GET MERRIED dulu.. biar tau.. gimana kalo nikah,, dll

sampai di depan pintu gereja,, mereka udah pakean bersih dan rapiih.. dan melanjutkan ke pernikahan.. *tunangan kapan?* kata pak Gereja: saya nikahkan Kikyo dan Silva,, di gereja ini dengan damai, suci, indah, dlll, apakah mempelae lelaki menganggap bahwa Kikyo sebgai istri anda? silva jawab,, saya gx setuju.. pak gereja: kok? apakah anda yakin?, silva jawab lg,, katanya

SETUJULAH!, LU KIRA GWA APA, MAO NGE RELAEN CWE SECANTIK SEIMUT DAN SEMANIS DIA GAN! pak gereja: baeklah..,, akhirnya pernikahan SILVA DAN KIKYO diadain, akhirnya mereka berniat mao buat anak, sayangnya pas saat itu kikyo mengalami Menstruasi,,, kata silva: yah,, gak jadi MALAM PERTAMA deng,, menghembuskkan nafas dari belakang... *bau GANN!*

akhirnya mereka diskusi dulu,, katanya anak2nya mau dikasih nama siapa.. ternyata nama anak2 sudah ditentukan bersama nama keluarga,, nama anaknya adalah ILLUMILLUKILLUALUUKKALLUTO, dan nama keluarganya adalah ZAOLDYECK PEMELI seminggu kemudian lahirlah si Illumi, saat silva gendong,, anehnya si illumi nangis kejer sampe2 tangisan si kikyo tuh kalah,, akhirnya dipulangkan kembali mereka,, dan mereka ajeb2 lagi dikamar,, sambil nyalain lagu anag dan syahrini yg terbaroe udah ajeb2 tuh ,,, akhirnya mereka tertidur pules.. dan beberapa jam kemudian,, lahirlah si Milluki,,,saat malem jum'at kliwon,, mereka buat anak lagi, pas kayak gitu dan mereka jalan2 be2 ke prancis Di Airport Prancis,, terpaksa mereka jalan2 dulu di perancis, dan saat si SILVA lagi belajar parkour sama si DAVID BELLE,

tiba2 perut kikyo sakit lagi. dan lahirlah si Killua di Prancis,, mereka bangga kalo si Killua anaknya paling sadis dan jago parkour lagi,, saking bangganya ,, si illumi sama milluki ditinggalin ke bebi sitter, akhirnya mereka berniat buat pulang,, tapi airport salah tujuan malah ke rusia, pas dirusia lahirlah si ALLUKA, saat mereka mau balik ke GUNUNG KURURU mereka gak inget kalo si alluka ditinggalin di rusia, akhirnya terpaksalah meniggalkan alluka *yang buat cerita capekk* akhirnya,, mumpung ada 1 tiket lg mereka pergi ke jepang,, lahirlah si Alluka yg selalu kemana pake kimono., dengan gaya rambutnya Dora,, akhirnya itulah akhir cerita keluarga ZAOLDYECK~


End file.
